criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SuccouringArmand/On Pins and Needles Dialogues
Since I am extremely busy writing the dialogues in the Industrial Quarter, I will write the cliffhanger for Case #20 and SOME '''of Case #21's dialogues! Death on the Horizon '''At the Police Station... (After completing the suspects' legs) Robert: Well, , what are we going to do now? The Red Rogue might be planning another attack as we speak! Robert: I still have no idea how the press got a hold of this confidential information. The only people who knew were Reginald Montgomery, Deborah, and Justin! Robert: Do you think one of those three ratted this info out to the press? Jeez, how are we going to catch this maniac? I need a drink. Matthew Clark: ROBERT! Robert: Oh, uh... hey Chief! We were just... Matthew Clark: You mean YOU were drinking! Don't blame this on ! Reinvestigate the murder scene and you may find something there! Every lead helps! Robert: Why didn't I think of that? Matthew Clark: Do you really want me to answer that question? Robert: Settle down, Matthew. We're going to the crash site and hopefully we might find something! Investigate Crash Site. Robert: You found a torn list? Well, repair it and hopefully it'll lead us to The Red Rogue! Examine Torn List. Robert: So the torn list you just restored is... Robert: A HIT LIST?! Look, ! There's all of our famous victims' names all scratched out! Look at the last one: Jake Reynolds! Robert: Quickly, , we HAVE to warn that ignorant snob quickly! At the CEO's Office... Robert: Dammit, he isn't here! Where could that arrogant guy be at? Helloooo?! Jessica: and Robert, you're looking for Jake, right? Robert: Yes! Do you know where he is?! Jessica: Brannigan found a dead body at Jake's swimming pool at his manor! Go there immediately! The Red Rogue already claimed their fourth victim! Robert: What?! Let's go! At the swimming pool... Robert: Brannigan, leave this area right now! Let through! Timothy Brannigan: But I haven't even finished searching the scene yet. I'm still looking for clues. Robert: does a better job than you at investigating, Brannigan! Now leave right NOW! Robert: Oh, my God... it's... it's... On Pins and Needles Previously on Criminal Case... Robert: Dammit, he isn't here! Where could that arrogant guy be at? Helloooo?! Jessica: and Robert, you're looking for Jake, right? Robert: Yes! Do you know where he is?! Jessica: Brannigan found a dead body at Jake's swimming pool at his manor! Go there immediately! The Red Rogue already claimed their fourth victim! Robert: What?! Let's go! At the swimming pool... Robert: Brannigan, leave this area right now! Let through! Timothy Brannigan: But I haven't even finished searching the scene yet. I'm still looking for clues. Robert: does a better job than you at investigating, Brannigan! Now leave right NOW! Robert: Oh, my God... it's... it's... Robert: Let's just... search. God, all those... ugh... Investigate Swimming Pool. Robert: I can't believe it. We were too late to save (victim's name here). Goddammit! Look at that mysterious drawing on the victim's chest! The Red Rogue must have killed (victim's name here) themselves! Robert: Let's just send the body to Patrick. Jeez, look at all those syringes on (victim's name here)'s face. That broken glass looks promising. Can you repair it? Robert: That laptop and bank receipt should be deciphered, don't you think? Time to get to work! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts